Ihmeneloset ja Hämähäkkimies ja Ryhmä X
by Englandrules83
Summary: Tämä on ihan täysin eri tarina todella on ja minä päätin ladata tämänkin tänne,koska halusin,että muutkin suomenkieliset ihmiset näkevät minun tarinani ja toivottavasti tämä saa paljon suomenkielisiä lukijoita siis suomenkieliset ihmiset katse tänne päin


Mielikuvituskertomus 2

Baxter Building klo 15.30

Reed Richards: Perhepalaverin aika! Tulkaahan kaikki tänne minulla olisi hiukan asiaa teille kaikille. Mitäs, jos me puolestamme tekisimme yllätysvisiitin Peter Parkerin ja hänen vaimonsa asuntoonsa, kun tämä päivä lauantaipäivä vaikuttaa rikollisrintamalla meidän kannalta rauhalliselta päivältä. No, mitä mieltä olette Johnny, Sue ja Ben?

Johnny, Sue ja Ben yhteen ääneen: Hyvä idea Reed, sillä olemme sinun kanssasi samaa mieltä.

Reed Richards: Minä haen Ihmeauton, niin te voitte tulla yläkerrokseen minun kanssani, jos vain haluatte tietysti. Ai niin vielä yksi juttu minun täytyy kertoa teille. Olisi parasta, jos menisimme sinne normaaleissa vaatteissamme, jotta Peterin vaimon Mary Janen ei tarvitsisi ihmetellä, sopiiko kaikille tämä, mutta pistetään me Johnny, Sue ja minä työpuvut varmuuden vuoksi vaatteiden alle ja myös sinä Ben voit tehdä samoin. Ajattelin tuota sen takia, että tekeehän Peterkin, niin että pitää normaaleja tavallisia vaatteita pukunsa päällä, eikö teekin?

Muut: Kyllä tekee joo, niin tekee ja nähtiinhän me se jo. Kyllä se meille sopii, että pistämme normaalit tavalliset vaatteemme työvaatteidemme päälle.

Johnny Storm: Kuule Reed, minä taisin nähdä Peterin hämähäkkimiehenä, silloin kun tulimme sieltä painisalilta pois, etkö sinäkin nähnyt Reed?

Reed: Näinhän minä joo, mutta en ollut varma oliko se hän, mutta nyt olen varma, kun Peter paljasti salaisuutensa meille. Ben ehkä sinunkin olisi parasta pistää normaalit vaatteet päällesi, jottei Mary Jane pelästy. Sopiiko tuo sinulle Ben?

Ben Grimm: Sopiihan tuo minulle vallan hyvin, sillä en halua säikyttää Mary Janea.

Puolen tunnin kuluttua he olivat Peterin ja Mary Janen asunnolla ja Reed lensi autonsa lähemmäksi ikkunaa.

Reed Richards: Sue koputtaisitko ikkunaan, jos Peter vaikka olisi kotona

Sue Storm: Selvä on Reed minä koputan ikkunaan.

Sue koputti pari kertaa ikkunaan ja kuuli jonkun liikkuvan kohti ikkunaa. Peter avasi ikkunan ja yllättyi nähdessään Ihmeauton ja kaverinsa.

Peter Parker: Tämäpä mukava yllätys nähdä teidät siinä, mutta MJ ei ole vielä tullut kotiin.

Johnny Storm: Hei Pete! Taas tavataan ja me voidaan kyllä jäädä odottamaan kunnes vaimosi tulee kotiin ja huomaatko Peter me pukeuduimme ihan vaimoasi varten normaaleihin tavallisiin vaatteisiin.

Peter: Hei Johnny! Huomaanhan minä ja se oli huomaavaisesti tehty teiltä neljältä.

Reed: Peter minne minä voin panna Ihmeautoni, voitko näyttää minulle Peter?

Peter: Selvä on Reed minä tulen alas ja näytän paikan mihin voit pysäköidä Ihmeautosi. Peter tuli alakertaan ja sitä kautta ulos, mutta lopulta kävi ilmi ettei Peter ollutkaan yksin, vaan Logan ryhmä X:stä oli hänen kanssaan.

Peter: Reed voisitko laskeutua tähän taloni takapihalle ja ai niin tässä on toinen kavereistani ja sinä Reed kyllä tiedät kuka hän on.

Reed: Kappas, kappas Loganhan se siinä. Mitäs Xavierille kuuluu?

Logan: Ihan hyväähän hänelle kuuluu, entäs teille SIIS sinulle ja muille perheenjäsenillesi.

Reed: Minulle, Johnnylle, Suelle ja Benille kuuluu ihan hyvää. Johnny varmaan haluaisi puhua kanssasi myös, etkö haluakin Johnny?

Johnny Storm: Haluan joo. No niin sinä olet siis Logan hauska tutustua minä en ole tainnutkaan vielä ennen tätä päivää tavata sinua, mutta olisi parasta, jos et koskisi minuun tai voithan sinä koskea, jos haluat saada palovammoja itsellesi, mutta olen kuullut, että paranet nopeasti. Onko se totta?

Logan: Hei Johnny! Joo on se totta, että paranen nopeasti. Hauska tutustua Johnny, Logan sanoi ja ojensi kätensä kätelläkseen Johnnya, mutta kun Johnny tarttui Loganin käteen sai Logan huomata, että Johnny oli puhunut totta ja nyt, vaikka Johnnylla olikin työasuun kuuluvat käsineet kädessään hänen kuumuutensa paljastui Loganille.

Logan: Sinä olet siis varsinainen kuumakalle ja huomaan, että sinua ei turhaan kutsuta Liekiksi, olenko oikeassa Johnny?

Johnny Storm: Oikeassa olet Logan ja minulla olisi sinulle yksi kysymys. Onko Pyro teidän ryhmänne jäsen enää? Minä olen tavannut hänet kerran ja silloin hän kuului vielä teidän ryhmäänne ja hänen oikea nimensä taisi olla John ellen väärin muista.

Logan: Pyroko no kyllä hän on kuulunut aikaisemmin meidän ryhmäämme, mutta hän kuuluu nykyään Magneton joukkoon ja kyllä hänen oikea nimi oli ja on edelleen John.

Reed: Johnny muistatko sinä, mitä me sovimme keskenämme noihin kykyihimme liittyen?

Johnny: Muistan joo sehän oli se, että emme saa paljastaa todellista luontoamme, anteeksi Reed, se ei tule toistumaan.

Reed: Varokin ettei tule toistumaan, sillä en viitsisi aina muistuttaa sinua tästä asiasta!

Logan: Häh, mitä tuo nyt on olevinaan, mutta kyllä minä ymmärrän teitä vallan hyvin. Onpas teillä mukavan näköinen auto, onko siellä ketään enää sisällä?

Johnny: Sue tulisitko ulos, kun Logan kysyi, että onko siellä ketään enää.

Sue Storm: Tullaan, tullaan Johnny! Hei Logan Reed on puhunut sinusta paljon ja teidän professoristanne.

Reed: Hei rakas! Kiva, kun tulit jo autostani ulos.

Sue: Hei Reed! Sinäkin olet minulle ja tietysti veljeni Johnny on minulle rakas.

Johnny: Kiitos Sue minäkin rakastan sinua.

Lopuksi Ben tuli autosta ulos.

Logan: Oletteko te Reed ja Sue yhdessä? Päättelin vain teidän kahdenkeskeisestä puhelusta.

Reed ja Sue yhteen ääneen: Olemme joo!

Logan, Logan missä sinä olet! Kuului huuto kaukaa.

Logan: Storm minä olen täällä!

Storm suunnisti Peterin takapihalle.

Storm: Täällähän sinä olet aloin jo huolestua.

Storm: Hei Sue! Kiva nähdä taas, minä odotin tuolla suihkukoneen luona Logania ja kun hän viipyi täällä niin kauan ajattelin lähteä etsimään häntä.

Sue Storm: Hei Ororo! Mukava nähdä taas. Oletteko sinä ja Logan yhdessä?

Logan ja Ororo yhteen ääneen: Ollaan joo tavallaan, miten sen nyt ottaa.

Storm: Logan meidän pitäisi kai pikkuhiljaa lähteä, eikö niin?

Logan: Niin pitäisi, sillä minulla on kartanossa vähän tekemistä, eikö sinullakin ole Storm kultaseni?

Storm: On joo pitää kastella viherkasvit ja valmistella maanantain oppitunteja, eikö sinunkin pitäisi valmistella omia maanantain oppituntejasi Logan. Kyllä me vähän aikaa voidaan vielä olla.

Logan: Joo niin minun pitäisi kyllä tehdä, pitäisi valmistella maanantain oppitunteja, mutta kyllä me vähän aikaa voidaan vielä olla.

Peter: Odottakaa täällä hetki ai hei Storm, vaimoni taisi tulla.

Storm: Hei Peter!

Peter, Peter oletko sinä siellä?

Peter: Joo täällä ollaan Mary Jane tulisitko ulos siellä on henkilöitä, joille haluaisin sinut esitellä.

Mary Jane: Selvä on Peter tulen pihalle kanssasi.

Nyt MJ näki Reedin ja Johnnyn kasvot kunnolla.

Peter: Osan sinä taidat tunteakin jo, mutta tuossa ovat ne henkilöt Ihmenelosista, jotka viimeksi olivat jo menneet nukkumaan, nimittäin Sue Storm ja Ben Grimm ja tuossa on pari Ryhmä X:n jäsentä, nimittäin Logan ja Ororo Munroe, joka tunnetaan paremmin nimellä Storm ja Logan tunnetaan paremmin nimellä Wolverine.

Mary Jane: Reed ja Johnny tulisitteko tänne minulla on vähän asiaa teille?

Reed ja Johnny yhteen ääneen: Mitä nyt?

Mary Jane : Mitä se viime kertanen oikein oli?

Reed ja Johnny yhteen ääneen: Homma ryöstäytyi käsistä ja me vahingossa paljastimme todellisen luontomme, ymmärrätkö nyt Mary Jane ja se ei ollut meidän tarkoitus ollenkaan.

Mary Jane: Nyt minä ymmärrän täysin.

Reed: Tällä kertaa me päätimme pistäytyä koko perheen voimin kyläilylle. Toivottavasti se sopii sinulle ja Peterille.

MJ ja Peter yhteen ääneen: Tottakai sopii ja kyllä te voitte tulla tänne meidän luo käymään milloin teille vain sopii.

Mary Jane: Te olette tervetulleita tänne meille ihan milloin vain käymään, eivätkö olekin Peter?

Peter: Ovat joo ja varsinkin hyvä ystäväni Johnny on aina tervetullut niin kuin te muutkin olette tervetulleita meille käymään milloin vain.

Logan: Reed onpa sinulla omituinen auto, kun siinä ei ole edes pyöriä. Miten tuo auto edes liikkuu ja kuka tuon auton on rakentanut? Logan kysyi uteliaana.

Reed hämmästyi Loganin uteliaisuutta, mutta vastasi kuitenkin Loganin kysymyksiin.

Reed: Kuule Logan minä olen tuon auton rakentanut ja se liikkuu lentäen.

Logan: Mikä tuon auton nimi sitten on?

Reed: No sen nimi on Ihmeauto ja usko pois Logan Johnny ja Benkin ihmettelivät aluksi tuota Ihmeautoa, mutta he ovat jo tottuneet siihen. Suekin on jo tottunut tuohon minun autooni.

Logan: Ihmeauto vai no tietysti, sillä tehän olette Ihmeneloset. Reed sinä olet kyllä aika taitava käsistäsi, kun olet tuonkin rakentanut. Ai niin tuohan on sinun työtäsi Reed, eikö olekin?

Reed: Joo onhan tuo minun työtäni ja muuten tiedänhän minä aika paljon fysiikasta, sillä olen oikealta ammatiltani tiedemies. Logan voitko sanoa teidän professorillenne Xavierille terveisiä minulta, jooko?

Logan: Voin viedä terveisesi perille meidän professorillemme ja hän varmasti ilahtuu niistä.

Reed: Kiitos kohteliaisuudestasi Logan ja muuten Logan, jos sinun tekee mieli puhua kanssani, niin sen kun tulet Baxter Buildingkiin käymään, sillä minä kutsun sinut meille käymään. Mitäs mieltä muut ovat Johnny, Ben ja Sue, mitä mieltä te olette tästä kutsusta?

Johnny, Ben ja Sue yhteen ääneen: Tervetuloa Logan meille käymään.

Johnny: Reed sinulla tuntuu noita hyviä ideoita riittävän.

Reed: Kiitos Johnny minustakin tuo oli hyvä idea, mutta katsotaan nyt, mitä Logan vastaa.

Logan: Kiitos kutsusta Reed tulen mielelläni käymään teidän luonanne, sitten kun minulla on tarpeeksi aikaa ja tulen moottoripyörälläni sitten käymään, niin teidän ei tarvitse tulla hakemaan minua.

Storm: Logan meidän taitaa olla aika lähteä nyt. Hei, hei kaikki!

Logan: Joo niin taitaa, heippa Johnny, Reed, Sue ja Ben nähdään! Peter onko tuo siis sinun vaimosi?

Peter: Joo, onko se niin vaikeaa ymmärtää?

Logan: Ei ole. Hän on kaunis.

Mary Jane: Kiitos kehuista Logan se oli kauniisti sanottu.

Logan: Mitäs tuosta, mutta nyt minun ja Stormin on mentävä. Reed kerron professorille terveiset sinulta, mutta nyt moikka ja Reed nähdään.

Peter: Welcome to my life Mary Jane! Peter sanoi ja kysyi samalla yhden kysymyksen. No mitä mieltä olet minun kavereistani ja elämästäni, onko se niin erilaista sinusta, mutta vaikka haluaisinkin, niin en voi muuttaa tätä, sillä minä vain olen tällainen?

MJ: Tämähän on varsin mukavaa, sillä tällä tavalla pääsen lähemmäksi sinua ja sinun kaksoiselämäsi vaikuttaa kiinnostavalta, kun sinulla on noin mukavia kavereita. Minusta on mukavaa vaihteeksi elää sinunkin elämää, sillä olen usein kuvitellut millaista se olisi, mutta nyt tiedän ja ei se sinun elämäsi niin erikoinen ole, vaikka joudutkin kaksoiselämäsi takia olemaan aika paljon pois kotoa.

Peter: Ihmeneloset hei tulkaa sisälle tapaamaan tätiäni May Parkeria. Ihmeneloset menivät sisälle ja tapasivat ensimmäistä kertaa Peterin tädin.

Reed: Päivää rouva Parker hauska tutustua ja ojensi hansikkaisen kätensä.

May Parker: Olisitko ystävällinen ja kutsuisit minua Mayksi Reed.

Reed: Sopiihan tuo vallan hyvin.

Reed: Mary Jane tässä ovat Sue Storm ja Ben Grimm ne, jotka viime kerralla olivat nukkumassa.

MJ: Hauska tutustua teihinkin Sue ja Ben, Mary Jane sanoi, kun Reed esitteli Suen ja Benin.

Reed: Johnny olisi hyvä, jos et käyttäisi kykyäsi täällä sisällä, sillä May ei varmaankaan pitäisi siitä, jos yksikin huonekalu syttyisi palamaan.

Johnny: Selvä on Reed ja yritän pitää itseni kurissa ja olen onnistunut siinä jo aika hyvin, enkö olekin Reed?

Reed: Olet tosiaan onnistunut hyvin tuossa itsesi kurissa pitämisessä Johnny.

Peter Parker: May täti sinä taisit varmaankin kuulla, kun minä ja Reed puhuimme tuolla ulkona ja taisit siinä sivussa kuulla Reedin nimen.

May Parker: Olet oikeassa Peter minä kuulin Reedin nimen, kun sinä ja Reed keskustelitte tuolla pihalla kahden kesken, mutta en tiedä Reeedistä muuta kuin hänen nimensä. Voitko sinä kertoa minulle lisää hänestä Peter ja minkä takia heillä on käsineet kädessä sisällä.

Peter: Hyvä on minä kerron. Nämä ihmiset tuossa kuuluvat elämääni. He ovat nimeltään Ihmeneloset. Reed on ammatiltaan tiedemies, Johnny Storm ja Ben Grimm ovat ammatiltaan astronautteja ja Sue Storm on bioteknologi. Nuo käsineet kuuluvat heidän työasuunsa, jota he käyttävät, kun taistelevat rikollisia vastaan ja näyttää siltä, että he ovat laittaneet myös työvaatteensa päälle. Reed ja muut mennään yläkertaan, niin te voitte riisua nuo normaalit tavalliset vaatteenne pois ja voitte jättää ne tuohon sä kuluttua Peter ja Ihmeneloset tulivat takaisin alakertaan ja nyt May huomasi,että Peter oli puhunut totta, sillä nyt Ihmeneloset näyttivät ihan siltä kuin he olisivat menossa taisteluun rikollisia vastaan sinimustissa asuissaan, joissa näkyi selvästi ympyrä, jonka sisällä oli numero neljä.

Johnny: Pete nyt, kun olemme näissä työasuissamme minulle tuli mieleeni yksi juttu, mitä jos vaikka sinä ja minä tekisimme pienen esittelyn tuolla ulkona.

Reed: Johnny tuo oli sinulta kyllä vaihteeksi hyvä idea,nyt kun näissä työasuissamme ollaan.

Peter: Selvä on menen pukeutumaan yläkertaan,Peter sanoi. Kohta hän olikin ulkona hämähäkkimiehenä, sillä hän oli hypännyt suoraan ikkunasta.

Spider-man: Liekki tuletko sinä vai et,sillä meidänhän piti tehdä esittely.

Human Torch: Coming, coming!Tulen ensin ulos!Flame on!Täältä tullaan Spidey!Kierretäänkö kortteli ja tullaan takaisin?

Spider-man: Selvä on.

May täti ja Mary Jane tulivat ulos juuri parahiksi näkemään esittelyn.

Human Torch: Minä olen nopeampi kuin sinä Spidey.

Spider-man: Etkä ole minä olen sinua nopeampi.

Human Torch: Et ole sinun tarvitsee käyttää seittiä päästäksesi eteenpäin minun ei tarvitse, sillä pääsen lentäen paljon nopeammin, usko jo Spidey!

Lopulta Human Torch ja Hämähäkkimies laskeutuivat Peterin takapihalle.

Mary Jane: Se oli hieno esittely teiltä molemmilta.

Peter riisui naamarinsa ja sanoi Johnnylle.

Peter: Uskon minä jo sen mitä sanoit.

Johnny: No hyvä, että viesti meni perille.

Reed: Nyt on minun ja Benin vuoro Mary Jane voisitko hakea tuolin keittiöstä meidän esittelyä varten ja tuoda sen tänne ulos ja istua siihen ja Ben voi yrittää nostaa teidät molemmat.

Mary Jane: Hyvä on minä haen tuolin ja istun sille, sillä tämä kuulostaa kiinnostavalta. Vähän ajan päästä MJ tuli keittiöstä tuoli mukanaan ja istui sille ja samalla Ben ryhtyi toimimaan ja nosti kerralla Mary Janen ja tuolin maasta ja Reed venyttäytyi matoksi tuolin ja Mary Janen alle, mutta suoristautui nopeasti omaksi itsekseen.

Reed pystyssä: Voit jo nousta tuolista Mary Jane, Reed sanoi ja Mary Jane nousi tuolista.

Sue Storm: No nyt on minun vuoroni. Katsotaanpas nyt täytyy miettiä. Täytyy keskittyä ja lopulta tuoli olikin ilmassa jo.

May Parker oli ihan ihmeissään kaikesta tästä, mutta samalla myös iloinen siitä, että Peterillä oli kavereita.

Mary Jane: Se oli upeaa ja jos suoraan sanon tuo kaikki oli aivan mahtavaa suorastaa ihmeellistä, fantastista.

Reed: Kiitos kehuistasi Mary Jane ja ei meitä turhaan kutsuta Ihmenelosiksi, kuten varmaan huomasitkin äsken, etkö huomannutkin?

Mary Jane: Huomasin joo ja ei teitä turhaan kutsuta Ihmenelosiksi, sillä te olette nimenne arvoiset.

Reed: Meidän täytyy jo lähteä, mutta samalla, kun mennään kotiin, niin käväistäiskö Xavierin koululla? Mitä mieltä te muut olette tästä ideasta?

Johnny: Mistä sinä Reed keksit noita hyviä ideoitasi?

Reed: En tiedä, sillä ne vain tulevat.

Johnny, Sue ja Ben yhteen ääneen: Mennään vain käymään Xavierin koululla ja tuokin on hyvä idea.

Reed: Peter, meidän tarvitsisi nyt mennä yläkertaan laittamaan normaalit tavalliset vaatteemme päälle.

Peter: Selvä mennään.

Ei kestänyt kauaa ennen kuin Ihmeneloset tulivat yläkerrasta normaalit tavalliset vaatteet päällään. Ihmeneloset suuntasivat suoraan Ihmeauton luo ja lähtivät kohti Xavierin koulua.

Stormin ja Loganin tultua koululle ja vietyään Blackbirdin sille kuuluvaan paikkaan ja tultuaan pois sieltä lentokonesuojasta, niin Xavier oli heitä odottamassa.

Charles Xavier: Mitäs Peter Parkerille kuuluu? Miten matka sinne ja takaisin meni? Oliko siellä muitakin kuin te?

Logan: Ihan hyvin matka sinne ja takaisin meni. Peterille ja hänen vaimolleen kuuluu ihan hyvää. Ai niin Ihmenelosetkin olivat siellä ja Reed lähetti sinulle terveisiä professori.

Xavier: Siitä on niin pitkä aika, kun viimeksi näin Richardsin SIIS Reedin. Kiitos terveisistä Logan.

Lopulta Ihmeneloset lähestyivät Xavierin koulua. Logan meni ikkunaan suoraa päätä katsomaan ja näki nyt Ihmeauton ilmassa. Ihmeneloset laskeutuivat koulun pihalle ja pysäköityään auton he alkoivat kävellä ovelle päin.

Reed: Johnny koputtaisitko oveen, mutta älä polta sitä.

Johnny: Selvä on Reed ja yritän olla polttamatta, Johnny sanoi ja koputti kolmesti oveen.

Xavierin ääni kuului sisältä.

Xavier: Bobby menisitkö avaamaan oven, sillä me taidamme saada vieraita ja minulla on aavistus siitä keitä he ovat.

Bobby: Selvä on professori avaan oven ja oven avatessaan Bobby ei ollut uskoa silmiään, sillä suoraan hänen edessään seisoi Johnny ja muut Ihmeneloset.

Bobby: Johnny terve, minä luulin jo, että olisit unohtanut minut, mutta tulkaa nyt peremmälle professori ainakin haluaisi nähdä teidät.

Johnny: Bobby sinäkö siinä? Mukava nähdä pitkästä aikaa ja en minä ole sinua unohtanut.

Xavier ilmaantui olohuoneeseen ja hämmästyi todella nähdessään Reedin.

Xavier: Reed pitkästä aikaa ja kiitos terveisistäsi ne todella ilostuttivat minua.

Reed: Terve Xavier ja Logan ei tainnut kertoa sinulle, että minä olen kutsunut hänet käymään luonani Baxter Buildingissä, jos hänen tekee mieli jutella kanssani ja hän lupasi tulla mielellään.

Xavier: Kyllä se minulle sopii, jos hän kerta on saanut sinulta kutsun, niin hän voi tulla, sitten kun hänelle sopii käymään luonasi.

Scott Summers: Ei voi olla totta te täällä.

Reed: Hei Scott! Mites sinulla menee? Me oikeastaan olemme kotimatkalla Baxter Buildingkiin Johnny ja Sue tulkaa tervehtimään.

Sisarukset Johnny ja Sue tulivat ja sanoivat yhteen ääneen: Terve Scott!

Scott: Ai niin, tietysti.

Scott: Hei Johnny ja Sue.

Bobby: Johnny meiltä jäi keskustelu kesken.

Johnny: Tullaan, tullaan, muuten Bobby uskallatko kätellä minua. Johnny ojensi kätensä.

Bobby: Tietysti uskallan ja tarttui Johnnyn käteen ja samalla, kun Bobby tarttui Johnnyn käteen Johnny tunsi Bobbyn viilentävän kosketuksen ja Johnnyn oli melkein pakko irrottaa kätensä.

Johnny: Mitä sinä Bobby oikein teit minulle?

Bobby: Anteeksi Johnny minä en muistanut, että sinulla ei ole tuota ominaisuutta, että pystyt paranemaan nopeasti niin kuin Logan pystyy.

Johnny: Eipä tuo mitään, sillä eiköhän kehoni sulata tuon jään pois eipä tarvitse murehtia tuota Bobby ja saat anteeksi.

Bobby: Johnny minusta tuntuu, että tämä meidän keskustelu jää aika lyhyeksi, joten voinko minä tulla sitten, kun Logan tulee teille hänen mukaansa teille käymään?

Johnny: Minulle tuo kyllä sopii vallan mainiosti, Reed mitä mieltä sinä olet siitä, jos Bobby tulee sitten, kun Logan tulee meille käymään hänen mukaansa.

Reed: Kyllä se minulle käy, jos se Loganille käy.

Scott Summers: Kiitos kysymästä Reed minulla menee ihan hyvin, Kyklooppi sanoi.

Samalla hetkellä Logan tuli omasta huoneestaan olohuoneeseen.

Logan: Te siis päätitte tulla tänne tapaamaan professoriamme, niinkö?

Ihmeneloset yhteen ääneen: Niin päätimme.

Logan: Ai noin tuo sinun Ihmeautosi lentää, sillä minä näin sen ikkunasta, kun te tulitte. Minä kuulin myös Bobbyn ehdotuksen siitä, kun sitten tulen teille käymään, niin saisiko hän tulla mukaan.

Reed: Juuri noin tuo minun Ihmeautoni lentää.

Logan kääntyi Bobbyyn päin ja sanoi seuraavasti

Logan: Bobby tule tänne minulla on sinulle asiaa, Logan sanoi.

Bobby: No mitä nyt Logan?

Logan: Siitä matkastani Baxter Buildingkiin, niin kyllä sinä voit tulla mukaani, jos välttämättä haluat tulla, mutta minä olin kyllä alunperin ajatellut mennä yksin. Bobby ilostui kuullessaan Loganin sanat.

Bobby: Kiitos Logan, kiitos todella paljon. Minä en unohda tätä koskaan kiitos vielä kerran.

Johnny, Johnny Sinäkö siellä? kuului huuto kaukaa.

Johnny kääntyi äänen suuntaan ja huomasi samalla Loganin antaneen väärää tietoa hänelle, kun hän oli kysynyt, että onko Pyro enää Ryhmä X:n jäsen.

Johnny: Joo olen minä täällä Pyro vai pitäisikö sanoa John nyt, kun kerta olen täällä. Kuulutko sinä tosiaan vielä Ryhmä X:n joukkoon, kun Logan sanoi, että kuulut nykyään Magneton joukkoon, oliko hän oikeassa? Oletko sinä vaihtanut puolta?

John: Hei Johnny! Minä en oikein aina ymmärrä tuota Loganin puhetta, mutta tuo mitä hän on sinulle kertonut oli ainakin väärää tietoa ja kyllä minä kuulun edelleen Ryhmä X:n joukkoon, joten hän oli väärässä tuon suhteen ja en ole vaihtanut puolta. John katsahti ympärilleen ja huomasi Reedin ja Loganin.

John: Hei Reed! Mukava nähdä sinua ja perhettäsi pitkästä aikaa.

Reed: Hei John! Meistäkin on mukavaa nähdä sinua pitkästä aikaa.

Seuraavaksi John kääntyi Loganin puoleen ja sanoi hänelle vihaisesti.

John: Kuinka sinä saatoit puhua minusta noin parhaalle kaverilleni Johnnylle Logan!

Logan ei ollut nähnyt Johnia koskaan noin vihaisena ei koskaan.

Logan: Olen todella pahoillani, että sanoin Johnnylle noin ja se ei tule toistumaan John ja en kuvitellut, että sinä tulisit siitä noin vihaiseksi John, Logan sanoi ja jatkoi anna anteeksi John.

John: Tietysti minä suutun, kun minusta annetaan väärää tietoa ja katsokin ettei tuo tule toistumaan, sillä en haluaisi suuttua enää uudestaan, John sanoi jo leppyneenä ja saat anteeksi. Minä taisin yllättää sinut vihaisuudellani anna anteeksi ei ollut tarkoitus.

Logan: Yllätit sinä kyllä minut vihaisuudellasi ja saat anteeksi, jos se ei ollut tarkoituksesi.

John: Johnny me kaksi ollaan melko samanlaisia, sillä onhan meillä sama elementti, jota hallitsemme.

Johnny: Kuule John, vaikka meillä onkin melkein samanlaiset nimet, niin meidän kykymme ovat kyllä hiukan erilaiset, sillä sinunhan pitää käyttää sytkäriä luodaksesi tulta, mutta minun tarvitsee vain sanoa kaksi sanaa ja lähden lentoon, mutta en viitsi sanoa niitä nyt, koska saatan sytyttää jotain palamaan.

John: Johnny älä viitsi näytä nyt.

Johnny: Reed saanko näyttää Johnille, mihin minä pystyn?

Reed: Selvä on Johnny, kunhan et tee sitä seuraavan kerran, kun olemme täällä vierailulla Johnny.

Johnny: Minä lupaan Reed. No niin aloitanpas. Flame on! Sanottuaan tämän Johnny nousi lentoon ja samalla John huomasi Johnnyn olleen oikeassa tuon lentämisen suhteen, kun Johnny oli sanonut nuo sanat hänen normaalit tavalliset vaatteensa paloivat pois ja niiden alta tuli esiin Ihmenelosten työasu.

John: Wow tuo on upeaa. Kumpa minäkin osaisin lentää, mutta kun en osaa.

Xavier: Kurt missä sinä olet, sillä sinun on nähtävä tämä!

Äkkiä ilmestyi näkyviin sininen peikkokorvainen hännällinen poika.

Kurt Wagner: Was? Oooh so schön!

Bobby: Tosi upeaa todella on.

Lopulta Johnny laskeutui alas ja kysyi mitä mieltä muut olivat.

Logan: Se oli todella hienoa Johnny!

John: Olen kateellinen sinulle Johnny, sillä minäkin haluaisin lentää, mutta en voi. Tuo oli kyllä upeaa.

Scott: Minä todella pidin tuosta Johnny!

Storm: Tuo oli hienoa ja onneksi en ole ainoa, joka osaa lentää. Muut X-lapset pitivät näkemästään.

Xavier: Fantastic Four here is Kurt Wagner aka Nightcrawler.

Xavier: Kurt here are Fantastic Four.

Nightcrawler: Hello Fantastic Four! Nice to meet you all.

Reed Richards: Hi Nightcrawler! Perhe meidän täytyy nyt lähteä autolle Johnny, Sue ja Ben täytyy lähteä kotiin tulkaa jo.

Johnny, Sue ja Ben yhteen ääneen: Tullaan, tullaan!

Scott ja Xavier yhteen ääneen: Mistä ihmeen autosta Logan oikein puhui Reed?

Reed: Tulkaa kaikki myös X-lapset ulos, niin näette sen minä menen edeltä. Reed meni ulos ja jäi odottamaan autonsa luo.

Reed: No niin kaikki tämä auto tässä on itse tekemäni ja tämän auton nimi tosiaan on se, minkä Logan jo mainitsikin, nimittäin Ihmeauto.

Rogue: Ihmeauto vai, miksi sillä on sellainen nimi Reed?

Reed Richards: Rogue hyvä, mieti itse keitä me olemme ja, jos et muista nimeä niin katso Johnnyn työpukua ja Reed osoitti Johnnyyn päin.

Rogue: Te siis olette Ihmeneloset Rogue sanoi, kun huomasi Johnnyn puvun nelosen.

Reed: Niin olemme ja nyt meidän on lähdettävä, mutta ennen kuin lähdemme. Voisiko Charles tulla tänne minun luokseni hetkeksi?

Xavier: Voin minä tulla. Mitä nyt Reed?

Reed: Jos joskus tarvitset fysiikan tunnille sijaista, niin tulen mielelläni sen kuin vain soitat minulle Baxter Buildingkiin, niin kyllä minä suostun tulemaan, sillä tiedänhän minä fysiikasta aika paljon olenhan minä tiedemies ammatiltani ja silloin, kun tulen saatan ottaa valkoisen takkini mukaan, jota käytän kun työskentelen kotona, mutta älkää pelästykö lapset en minä ole lääkäri ammatiltani.

Xavier: Hyvä tietää tuo ja soitan sitten, jos tarvitsen sijaista, mutta hyvä kun mainitsit olevasi halukas tulemaan sijaisekseni Reed. Sinulla on muuten hieno auto Reed.

Reed: Kiitos kohteliaisuudestasi Charles. Johnny, Sue ja Ben nyt lähdetään tulkaa sisään!

Johnny, Sue ja Ben yhteen ääneen: Tullaan, tullaan.

Kaikki katsoivat, kun Reed käynnisti Ihmeauton ja se nousi ilmaan ja auton noustessa ilmaan kaikki katsoivat sitä hämmästyneinä, tyytyväisinä ja onnellisina.

Ihmeautossa matkalla kohti kotia Reed sanoi perheelleen.

Reed: Olipa onnistunut matka kaikin puolin ja ne meidän esittelyt Peterin luona menivät hyvin niin kuin myös sinun esittelysi Xavierin koulussa Johnny. Väsyttääkö teitä jo, sillä nyt on jo aika myöhä.

Johnny, Sue ja Ben yhteen ääneen: Meitä ainakin väsyttää.

Reed: Minuakin kieltämättä väsyttää jo vien vain auton ylimpään kerrokseen ja sitten minä ja Sue mennään myös nukkumaan.

He olivat jo tulleet Baxter Buildingkiin ja Reed vei autonsa ylimpään kerrokseen ja meni sitten alakertaan Suen ja hänen huoneeseensa.

Reed sängyssä: Sue minkälainen päivä tämä sinusta oli? Minusta tämä oli ihan hyvä päivä, eikö sinustakin Sue? Hyvää yötä Sue, Reed sanoi ja nukahti heti.

Sue sängyssä: Minustakin tämä päivä oli myös ihan hyvä päivä. Hyvää yötä Reed, Sue sanoi ja hänkin nukahti heti.

Tähän on hyvä lopettaa tämä mielikuvituskertomus kakkonen, sillä tämäkin sai onnellisen lopun.


End file.
